


The Real Gym Challenge

by Lord_Byron_Mudkippington



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21735529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington/pseuds/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington
Summary: Melony and her husband relieve some stress together in the Circhester Gym after hours.
Relationships: Melony/Melony's Husband
Comments: 14
Kudos: 28





	The Real Gym Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Melony is the reason to choose Pokemon Shield. I originally was going to write her with some other woman in the game, but when I found out she was married, the choice was obvious. She and her husband love each other. I believe that.

Melony wiped a few beads of sweat from her forehead, letting out a quiet, relieved sigh. The gym challenge was now in full swing, and she'd faced two challengers today alone. Perhaps the allure of trying to take down the newest champion was spurring other trainers to try their luck, but so far the three total challengers who had made it to her gym had stalled in their attempts. She had defeated them all in battle, but it wasn't easy. The last challenger she had defeated had been a tough nut to crack. She had even started to feel a bit heated in the chill of her stadium.

Taking her headgear off for a moment, she held it against her chest and took in a deep, chilly breath. It felt good to be challenged like that. She never wanted to be the type of gym leader to steamroll over her opponents mercilessly. That wasn't what she felt her purpose was. They all were chosen to push trainers to their absolute limits, but the best ones would surpass those limits and achieve victory. If no one ever left her gym with a badge, she would have to wonder if there was something that _she_ was doing wrong.

"Ruminating about your place in the world?" Her thoughts were interrupted by a deep voice coming from behind her. She turned to see her husband striding over towards her with his usual confidence, and it certainly took confidence to wear shorts in a place that she prided on keeping perfectly cool. At least he had on a jacket, though it wasn't as thick as her own sweater.

"Oh darling, you know I'm too old to do something like that." She laughed and started walking towards him, meeting him in the middle for a tight embrace. They had been together for so many years, but she never got tired of letting herself be enveloped in his arms. He had a strength about him that made her feel incredibly safe, even if she could take care of herself as a prominent gym leader. She closed her eyes for a moment, inhaling his scent that she'd longed for throughout the day.

"Yet if I know my Melony's mind, she's still thinking about something like her gym leader duties." He smiled, obviously believing himself to be correct in his assessment. Of course he was: he usually was. Considering how long they'd been together, and how much of their lives they'd shared with one another, it wasn't surprising that he could easily read her mind without any psychic powers.

"Right again, dear." She sighed again, tightening her grip around his waist. "I just hope that I'm not too tough for the gym challengers. It won't be good if no one makes it past me." He laughed, a deep rumbling that she could feel through his chest. She looked up at him, a playful smirk on her face. "Are you laughing at my plight, dear?"

"Oh no, not at all." He kept grinning, though, belying his words. "I was just thinking that most people would be happy to not lose as many battles as possible." She was about to speak, but he chimed in before she could. "You don't want to defeat every trainer because you feel that nobody being able to beat you defeats the purpose of the gym challenge."

"You just can't let me say my own thoughts anymore, can you?" She pouted up at her husband, whose grin never faded. Eventually she couldn't keep up the facade, and she started to laugh. "I shouldn't be surprised, though. This isn't the first time I've mentioned this to you." It was a topic that had come up quite a few times in the past, ever since she became a gym leader. Sometimes she just couldn't get her mind to rest long enough to let those thoughts lie. "I know that I think about it too much."

"It's still valid, though." He planted a kiss on the top of her head, which made her giggle again. "I just hope you remember that you're the best gym leader Galar has ever seen, and nothing's ever going to change that." He shook his head fondly, seemingly getting lost in memories the two of them shared. "Who else could run this entire operation while also raising five kids?"

"You flatter me." A light blush appeared on her cheeks as she waved off the compliment. She remembered how tough it was to juggle her responsibilities as a gym leader and a mother. It wasn't something she could have possibly done without the support of her husband. Without him, she wouldn't be able to stand where she was now, having hundreds, even thousands of people filing into the stadium to watch her battle. "Don't forget that you have just as much to do with all of this as I do." She retracted her arms from around him, gesturing around the stadium before putting her headgear back on.

"I'm not the one who's battling all those trainers, but I'll take some credit if you want." He laughed, running his fingers through her hair. Though his hands were large, he had a deceptively gentle touch. She closed her eyes as his fingers moved from her hair down to her arms, stroking them through her sleeves. "Hmm, is that a touch of tenseness I feel?" 

"It's been a bit of a long day. My Pokémon did most of the work, but I feel a bit worn down myself." She could see something in her husband's eyes, cluing her into what he was thinking. Knowing what he was about to suggest made her smile, and she made sure to lean her body back into his. "Being a gym leader isn't all fun and games, you know? There's always stress attached to the job."

"No surprise there." He kept stroking her arms, staring deep into her eyes. "Then perhaps I can relieve some of that stress for you. I wouldn't be a good husband if I couldn't do that for my darling wife." His grip tightened, and she shuddered in anticipation of what was to come. Since she knew there wasn't going to be any absconding beforehand, she made sure to look all around the stadium. The stands were empty, as they should be, considering it was now after hours and the gym was closed to the public.

"I wouldn't be opposed..." Her eyes flickered back to his, letting her hands roam up and down his torso. "As long as you make sure all the stadium doors are locked." In a flash, her husband was jogging towards the entranceways, pulling out his keys to lock each set of doors from the inside. Then he would jog over to the next set and repeat the process. She couldn't help but laugh, finding his enthusiasm to be so enjoyable. For a man of his age, he certainly had more stamina than one might expect. Maybe it was because of the prize waiting for him at the end of his task.

While he was locking up, she pulled her Rotom phone out of her scarf and went into the security app she used for the gym. She shut down all the cameras in the battle arena, just for a little bit. It wouldn't be prudent for them to be on when her husband returned. The secret gym challenge the two of them were going to participate in wasn't something for the beady eyes of the security cameras to witness.

"All good!" He returned to her side, breathing heavily but still appearing to have stamina to spare. They locked eyes for a moment longer, communicating with each other without having to say anything. Then they moved towards each other simultaneously. Their arms were once again around each other, but this time their lips were in on the action. Kissing each other with a fiery passion that time had yet to douse, they could now lose themselves in each other 

Melony's hands rubbed up and down her husband's back, slowly grinding her body against his as they made out. Little sighs and moans escaped her lips in between kisses, then a high-pitched squeak when he grabbed her ass. She then giggled, letting her hands slip down so she could do the same to him. His tongue poked out to swipe at her lips, and she dutifully parted them so he could start exploring the inside of her mouth.

While his tongue found residence in her mouth, she moved her hands to the front so she could unzip his jacket. When it was completely unzipped, she slipped her hands up under his shirt and started to feel up his torso. She loved his barrelchested form, and she felt like she could touch just his torso for many minutes. The strength he had never failed to turn her on, even when he was doing something silly like trying to carry as many of their kids as he could on his shoulders in Nessa's pool.

She sighed deeply when she felt his hands start to do a little exploring of their own. They had already found purchase on her ass, which wasn't a surprise in the slightest. Neither was it surprising when he decided to go a step further, getting them under the waistline of her pants. They stayed on the back of her panties for a minute, enjoying the softness of the fabric. Then they ventured past her panties' waistband, and she could feel his warmth seeping into her skin as he pressed his palms flat on her bare ass.

It was funny how warm he was, considering what her gym type was. She tended to run pretty cold herself, so he gave her a stark contrast that she loved with all her heart. On the coldest nights, she could always find a warm solace in his arms, which was better than a blanket made of the thickest Wooloo fur. He was certainly giving her that warmth now. Normally, she liked the keep the gym at a temperature where she could see her breath manifest in front of her. Now it was like someone had turned the heat on and was directing it right at her body. She was feeling overdressed.

Luckily, she had her husband there to help her out. Once he got his fill of her ass, he pulled his hands out and went about unwrapping her scarf from her neck. He was careful, since he knew she kept her phone in there, grabbing onto the spot where it was hidden so it wouldn't fall out. While he was bending over to set it down on the ground, she took off her hat and let it drop atop her scarf. It was just going to be in the way when the next piece of clothing came off.

He grabbed the bottom of her sweater and started pulling up. She lifted her arms to allow it to be pulled off her easier. Her sweater was dropped next to her scarf, letting her sweater puppies come out to play. They were large and housed in a black bra, which did as good of a job as it could considering how top-heavy she was. Her husband's eyes were immediately drawn down to her chest, and she couldn't blame him in the slightest. Though she used to believe her figure wasn't what most men were looking for in a woman, especially one of her age, her attitude on that had changed in the intervening years. Mostly thanks to her husband, but she vividly remembered one of her sons coming home from school and asking her why one of his classmates said his mom was a 'MILF.' When she looked up what that meant, she was completely embarrassed, and she made her son promise to never repeat that in public, but at least she could take it as some sort of compliment.

She moaned quietly as he started to play with her breasts, grabbing and squeezing them through her bra. Placing her hands on his broad shoulders, she closed her eyes and let him have his fun. Once, she'd asked him if he was a breasts or butt man, and he'd responded with "I'm an 'everything you are' man." Which was sweet, but she had a feeling he leaned more towards the top, as he would revert to a young, horny university man when he got his hands on her chest. Not that she minded, of course. It felt good to have his attention on her, no matter where it was focused.

There was a hint of reluctance on his face when he finally moved his hands south, but there were more articles of clothing for him to take off. He dragged his hands down her plush stomach, making her sigh and giggle as he dipped his fingers into her chub. She didn't have a fit, model-like body like the younger female gym leaders. Popping out five kids did a number on her physique, and perhaps she had inadvertently let herself go at one point. She'd fretted endlessly about her husband falling out of love with her due to her 'mommy' bod, but he constantly reassured her that she was still just as beautiful as the day he met her. He was obviously lying, but he was a wonderful liar all the same.

He grabbed onto her white uniform shorts and tugged them down, her gray tights quickly following suit. They slid past her thick thighs and pooled around her ankles. She could feel the chill of the gym hitting her bared skin, but she breathed it in happily. The thrill of baring her body to someone she loved was still just as potent as the night she gave her virginity to him. She could see his eyes wandering up and down her, as if he was taking her in for the first time. Warmth flooded her cheeks, and she smiled as she traced a finger around the waistband of her black boyshorts.

"Do you want me on my back or my stomach, darling?" She pulled the side of her underwear away from her body, letting it snap back against her skin. He licked his lips subtly, but not subtly enough to where she didn't notice. 

"Why don't you lay down on your back?" She smiled, nodding as she lowered herself onto the cold gym floor. It made her shudder when she felt the cold seeping through her boyshorts, not to mention how it felt against her naked back when she laid down fully. However, she knew that the cold would soon give way to an incredible warmth once her husband was on top of her. He just needed to remove a couple extraneous articles of clothing first.

She lifted herself up onto her elbows, watching as he shrugged his jacket off, then dropped his shorts and stepped out of them. Now in just a t-shirt and a pair of gray boxers, he got down onto his knees to crawl over towards her. First, he picked up her hat, smiling as he put it back on her head. "You always have your hat on in the gym, don't you?" She giggled and nodded, fixing it on her head proper as he got on top of her. Then she embraced him again, pulling him down for another round of passionate kisses.

An excited shudder passed through her body when she felt his bulging crotch pressing down against her. He was definitely ready, and she was too. Neither of them wanted to wait a second longer, so a couple more unnecessary garments needed to go. She slipped her fingers into the sides of his boxers and pulled them down, exhaling deeply when she felt his cock slap down on her thigh. The way he was throbbing up and down on her, she knew without looking that he was fully erect. 

He followed her example, sliding her panties down her legs and leaving them hanging off her ankle. One of his fingers slid across her slit, letting him feel just how wet she was. They were both ready for each other, and now there was nothing separating the loving couple from each other. Well, almost nothing. She lifted herself up slightly so she could reach behind her back and unclasp her bra. There was no doubt that he was going to want to put his hands - to say nothing of his lips - on her chest, so she might as well unencumber them.

Melony laid there on her back, naked except for her headgear, boots, and wedding band. She reached down and gently rubbed her husband's cock with two fingers, spreading her legs beneath him with a smile. "Are you ready to challenge me, dear?" His eyes lit up, eager to accept her challenge. He shifted on top of her, grabbing his cock and orienting it to have his tip pressing against her slit. The anticipation could be felt weighing down on their bodies.

She bit down on her lip as he entered her, his throbbing tip pushing between her wet folds. He kept going, entering her inch by inch as she grabbed tightly onto his muscular arms. Once he had gotten as deep inside her as he could, he held himself there for a moment, just throbbing and stretching her walls with his girth. Then he leaned down to capture her lips once more, and it was on.

Her moans were muffled against his lips as he began to thrust, his hands grabbing onto her love handles and squeezing. The formalities were already past, meaning he was no longer obligated to take things slow. His thrusts were powerful from the get go, and her body jiggled and shook each time his cock impaled her pussy. It was easy enough for him to fluidly thrust in and out because of how wet she was, and she was getting wetter with each thrust.

He moved away from her lips, predictably going for her huge, heaving breasts. Now her moans could echo freely off the stadium walls, and she didn't hold back. His tongue sent little sparks of pleasure coursing through her body as it flicked across her nipples, which were pretty hard due to the temperature. There was a warmth being spread to them now thanks to his tongue, though, to say nothing of the warmth that was burning between her legs. He always knew how to stoke the fires inside her: no flint required.

While still thrusting, he left her nipples to sit up, his hands sliding down to her hips. He held onto them tightly as he thrust, eyeing her body as it shook beneath him. From the look in his eyes, she could tell that he was enjoying the view. He was lording over his woman, and she loved it. Just knowing that he was looking at her in such a way made her moan, and his continued thrusts made her moan louder. She lifted her arms and pressed her breasts together with her elbows, knowing that he would like such a show. He grunted above her, smacking the side of her ass. She squealed happily from the contact.

When he laid back down on her to continue his assault on her pussy, she was determined to have him stay there. She lifted up her legs and locked them around his waist, her arms looping around his shoulders for good measure. His face hovered above her, and she could hear him grunting from the effort of pounding her mercilessly. She was caught between moaning and screaming now, letting him know that she was drowning in the pleasure he was giving to her.

Everything was vibrating around her, to the point where she had to squeeze her eyes shut. No sooner had she done that that the pleasure became too overwhelming, and she began to cry out her husband's name as she came. Her pussy tightened around his cock, keeping him inside her as she coated his shaft in her juices. She couldn't even feel the cold coming from the floor anymore. All she could feel was the incredible heat his body was giving off, and the sheer pleasure of the orgasm that was wracking her very soul.

He soon followed her in orgasm, groaning as he started to shoot his thick spunk deep inside of her pussy. She couldn't stop moaning now, writhing beneath him as her pussy was filled to the brim with his cum. His thrusts became erratic as he came, but it was still enough to drive her crazy in the best way possible. She had pulled up his shirt in the midst of their lovemaking, and now she was scratching at his back, leaving marks down his skin. They were both connected, lost in the heavenly glow of their mutual orgasms.

Eventually they started to relax, her legs unlinking from his waist and coming down to rest on the ground. She kept her arms wrapped around him though, peppering his cheeks and jawline with weak kisses. They laid there in a comfortable silence, except for the surrounding ambiance and their heavy breathing. She could feel his cum starting to leak out of her, but she didn't want to get up and ruin the moment. 

"You're still as spry as ever," Melony chuckled, her fingernails now lightly touching her husband's back. Of course, neither of them had as much stamina as they did in their younger years. There weren't as many all nighters now. Back then, they were just two horny students in love, studying for life after their trainer journeys and caring only about each other. Now they had a gym to take care of and kids to still raise, and age always caught up with the best of them. One thing was still the same, though: they were still a horny couple in love.

"Gotta keep on my toes when I'm with you." He kissed her, and she lost herself in the taste of his lips. When they separated, he was the only star she could see in her eyes. Everything felt so right when she was with him, and she wished that this moment didn't have to end. Unfortunately, none of those moments could last forever. They both needed to return to the real world, where their responsibilities were waiting for them. It was okay, though. She could do that knowing that he would still be by her side.

He got off of her, standing up and walking over to one of the benches near the stands. There was still a rag left behind from the previous challenge, which would have to do when it came to cleaning them up. Melony just laid there, propping her head up on an elbow and watching his fine ass walk away from her. When he came back, she made sure to whistle at him, eyeing his cock. He grinned and shot her a wink.

"If you want, I'm sure I can let you have a rematch tonight." He used the rag to clean off his cock, then handed it to her so she could clean up his cum from between her legs. She laughed, shaking her head with a smile as she wiped up any residue that had dripped onto the floor.

"I may have to take you up on that offer." She stood up and sauntered over towards him, hips swaying as she pressed herself against him. Her nails dragged down his shirt, her headgear miraculously still perfectly fitted on her head despite the intense fucking she had received. "Remember that I'm always stronger the second time around." She reached down and wrapped her hand around his cock. It twitched in her grasp.

"I'm counting on it." He kissed her again, and for a moment she forgot that they needed to be anywhere. Really, the only place she needed to be was there, right next to him. Then they separated, and she regained her senses. She reluctantly released his cock, and the two of them set about getting dressed. Whenever she would take a peek over her shoulder, she could see his eyes on her as she put her clothes back on. He had his boxers halfway up his legs, but he had paused to fully concentrate on watching her put her panties back on. She smiled softly, teasingly holding her boyshorts right beneath her thick ass. Then she pulled them up and released them with a satisfying snap. 

"Careful, darling. Don't let this old lady distract you." She put her bra back on, stuffing her breasts into each cup before being able to clasp it in the back. Her butt wiggled about teasingly as she pulled her tights back up, then her shorts. She knew she was being a distracting little minx, but she was feeling pretty playful at the moment. It was nice to know only his strong constitution kept him from throwing her back down onto the floor and railing her like the bad mommy she was.

"Isn't it my choice whether or not to be distracted?" He laughed heartily, but he was still staring at her. Only when she had gotten completely dressed and was putting her scarf back on did he finally make a move for his shorts. He didn't need to put on as many pieces of clothing as she did, so it wasn't long before he was fully-dressed as well. "Ready to head home, dear?" Walking over, he took her hand in his, smiling down at her.

"Yes." Holding hands, Melony and her husband headed for the main exit. After a refreshing bout of lovemaking, she wasn't worried about how the gym challenge was going anymore. It always worked itself out in the end, and she would realize just how silly she was for worrying. She was just glad that she had someone in her life to help her smile despite anything she might be going through. It filled her with happiness that she was wearing his ring.

She couldn't wait until later that night, when she got her 'rematch' and his ring was the _only_ thing she was wearing.


End file.
